Lace
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy spend time together outside the office, and Andy can't stop thinking about one particular article of clothing. Pure Shandy fluffiness! One shot
1. Chapter 1

This is a fluffy little one shot that had been bouncing around in my head for a while. I finally decided to get it down on paper. There isn't much of a plot, but definitely a lot of fluff. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Sometimes, when they were lucky, Andy and Sharon got to spend time together after work. They usually headed to her condo so she could also spend time with Rusty. Sometimes, they grabbed take-out on the way home. But other times they were really lucky and got off work early enough to make dinner together at her place. Those times were especially rare, but especially treasured. Tonight, was one of those special occasions and they were both excited. In addition to having the time to cook together (something they learned they loved to do back when they were just friends), this was the first time they had spent any time together outside of the office in so long they had to use the word "weeks" instead of "days" to quantify it.

They talked and flirted, stole sweet kisses, and danced around each other in a graceful coordination as they made pasta primavera with Andy's homemade pasta and secret sauce. It was Sharon's favorite to make because it required them to work closely together and the end result was simply delicious. After sitting down to enjoy the fruits of their labor, they caught up on their personal lives (Emily was in rehearsals for a new show and Nicole was hoping to receive good news about a promotion). Sharon enjoyed a glass of her favorite wine, and Andy savored the way her cheeks turned a rosy hue and her smile seemed to never end.

After dinner, they worked together to clean the kitchen. Sharon put the leftovers aside for Rusty. He was due home later in the evening. She watched as Andy loaded her dishwasher just the way she liked it. He smiled when he caught her. She couldn't put it into words, but it warmed her heart when he did little things like that. He was careful to do it the way she liked at her place because he knew it made her happy. Andy had always been considerate. Even when they were just friends, he noticed little things and took great care to do them that way. It wasn't because he was afraid of upsetting her, but rather, that he respected her and her space. She saw it as a sign of the maturity in their relationship then and now.

When all of the dishes were loaded and the food put away, they made their way to Sharon's couch. Rusty had confirmed at least five times that he would text Sharon before heading home. Sharon wasn't sure what he thought she and Andy were doing on the couch, but she chalked it up to his youth. Since they hadn't heard from him, they knew they had some time to themselves.

They settled onto the couch, and Sharon sat close to Andy. He rested his arm behind her on the back of the couch. She leaned over and grabbed the remote off of her coffee table and handed it to him. She heard the soft tones of her TV come to life as she relaxed back into the couch close to the man who was growing to mean more and more to her each day.

"Anything specific you feel like watching," Andy asked quietly.

"Nothing specific, but there might be a decent movie on one of the cable channels," she answered. Truth be told, Sharon didn't care what they watched. She was just happy to be sitting here with him. She watched as Andy brought up the channel guide on her TV screen. He carefully scanned though their options before settling on something they would both enjoy, but not draw too much of their attention away from each other.

"How's this?" He asked looking over at her.

"Perfect. _The American President_ is one of my favorites," she said with a smile.

"Yeah? Well, it just so happens to be one of mine as well," he confessed. She gave him a surprised look. "What? I enjoy a good romantic movie once in awhile," he laughed.

"Andy Flynn, hopeless romantic," she joked playfully.

"Maybe," he teased. "But this movie's also got politics, humor, and great acting. It would be hard not to love it," he explained.

"Hmmm... We'll have to compare notes on our other favorites. Maybe we should have our own movie marathon," she said with a smile.

"It's a date," he answered with his own smile.

Once they had both shared a laugh, they shifted their focus back to the movie. Sharon moved closer to Andy and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm down from the back of the couch and softly placed it around her shoulders pulling her closer.

Before they had embarked on their dinner adventure, Sharon had swapped her skirt, blouse, and suit jacket for a pair of fitted jeans and white v-neck t-shirt that hugged her upper body perfectly. As she sat up against him, Andy noticed another piece of her attire, and he found it difficult to take his eyes off of it.

As they transitioned their relationship from close friendship to romantic, they became more and more comfortable in each other's presence. It was a little awkward in the beginning since neither seemed to know how to act with the other, but they soon found their footing and things fell back into comfortable patterns except with an extra layer of closeness between them. One of Andy's favorite things about this new relationship was seeing a different, more relaxed side of Sharon. Where as before she hardly ever changed out of her work clothes, now she rarely kept them on once they were away from the office.

They were still keeping things old fashioned and hadn't crossed the line into complete intimacy yet, but Andy enjoyed the little things like seeing Sharon like this and feeling her body resting on his. But there was one thing that drove him wild and threatened his control. And that one thing was currently in his line of sight: lace.

Andy had discovered that Sharon had a tendency to wear lace bras, and he found the delicate fabric distractingly enticing. He had yet to see the lace in its full glory, but the tiny hints that he could see when she wore shirts like the one she was wearing tonight drove him crazy. As if he needed another reason to look at that part of her anatomy! He tried to focus on the movie, but he kept thinking about the way the rounded edges of the lace lay delicately across her tempting cleavage. It was hopeless! He was not going to be able to focus on anything else now that the lace was vying for his attention.

Luckily, Sharon seemed to be blissfully unaware of his current obsession. She was fully engaged in the movie, so Andy took the opportunity to indulge in the view in front of him. He wasn't sure how a piece of fabric could be so engaging or inviting. He couldn't remember having a thing for lace before Sharon. Maybe it was the way the intricate material danced across her skin or the way it conjured up fantasies of his fingers softly tracing the same path. Maybe it was just the simple fact that it was just so Sharon. He didn't know, but he loved the way it looked on her.

The movie came to an end and the credits started rolling. Sharon slowly sat up, and Andy knew that it was getting late. This was the point in the evening when they usually said their goodnights and he headed back to his place hoping they would get another opportunity to be together like this sooner rather than later. He went to get up when Sharon turned to him and placed her hand on his chest. He stilled his motion and turned to her with a questioning look. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled away, they stayed close and smiled at each other.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" she asked with a whisper. She kept her body close to his.

"Uh-huh," he answered lost in her. "But truth be told, I was a bit distracted," he added.

"I noticed," she whispered and then reclaimed his mouth. This time, there was more passion behind it and they both felt an urgency that hadn't been there before. Hands began exploring and tongues soon started caressing. They were lost in each other and the moment. This wasn't exactly new territory, but what Sharon did next certainly pushed them further away from their usual comfort zone.

Without breaking the kiss, she moved into his lap straddling him. For his part, Andy began caressing her back while she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Rusty..." He began in between kisses, but Sharon cut him off with a simple, "Will text" and then continued to explore his mouth.

As things grew more passionate, Sharon tugged on Andy pulling him toward her and they both awkwardly tumbled back and to the side so she was leaning down onto the throw pillows on the end of her couch and he was on top of her. He was careful to leave room between their overheated bodies and made sure to support his own weight. He moved his hands to her abdomen and slowly caressed the soft skin he found under her t-shirt. He carefully moved his hands higher and higher until his thumbs were brushing the underside of the lace bra he had been admiring earlier.

The need for air and to slow down consumed them both, and Andy tore his lips away from hers. He affectionately began to kiss her forehead, her nose, her chin before blazing a path along her jaw and then her neck. Sharon snaked her hands between them and began to tug on her shirt. She lifted it up until the bottom edge was even with his hands.

"Go ahead," she whispered. "I know it's been distracting you all night," she teased drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. Andy stopped his ministrations and looked up at her surprised.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked.

"Usually more so," she answered with a coy smile. Andy briefly wondered how many times she had caught him checking her out without him knowing. He decided to file that away for another time because right now, she was allowing him to check her out and offering to let him remove her shirt. So, he did. As he raised the garment up over her chest, he paused at the sight before him. As amazing as that lace was when he caught glimpses of it while sitting next to her, it was even more so now that he was seeing all of it. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and he heard Sharon giggle at his state of incoherence.

"I'm starting to wonder if you've ever seen a woman in a bra before," she joked. He looked up at her before returning his eyes to the mesmerizing sight before him.

"Never seen you like this before and that's all that matters to me," he said sincerely. "God, you are beautiful". He started to very softly run his fingers over her exposed skin sending shivers throughout her body. Andy smiled when he saw the goosebumps form on her soft skin. Then, he took his finger and delicately traced the edge of the lace that had been calling his name all evening. He felt her shiver again and he looked up at her meeting her gaze. She was beautiful, and Andy couldn't believe she was here with him.

He allowed his lips to make contact with her skin, and they traced the same path that his fingers had previously. He busied his hands kneading the full weight of her breasts, and he enjoyed the feel of the soft lace against his calloused hands. As his lips devoured her exposed skin and his hands memorized the feel of her lace-clad perfect breasts, Sharon closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations this new territory was giving her. She buried her hands in his silver strands and gently pulled him closer to her newly exposed skin. Just as Andy began to pull back the lace barrier, Sharon's phone sounded. The offensive tone snapped them both back to reality, and Andy grunted as Sharon sighed.

They both sat up, and Sharon reached over and pulled her phone off of the coffee table. It was a text from Rusty announcing (in all caps) that he was on his way home. Sharon laughed to herself for her earlier thought about Rusty and what he thought they were doing on the couch. Perhaps, he had been onto something with this "text ahead" idea.

Andy knew what the text meant, so he stood up and began fixing his rumpled clothing. Sharon pulled her shirt back down, and smoothed it out over her still tingling body.

"Guess that's my cue to head home," Andy stated indicating her phone.

"I'm afraid so," she answered with a tinge of disappointment. They walked over to her door hand in hand. When they stopped, Sharon turned towards him. "Soon". He gave her a questioning look. "Soon, we won't have to say goodbye at the end of the night," she clarified. He smiled and captured her swollen lips for one last searing kiss. It was an intense meeting of lips and tongues that made Sharon's toes curl and left her wanting more. They both stepped away a bit breathless. Andy opened the door and turned back to her.

"In the meantime, I'm perfectly fine enjoying nights like tonight," he answered with a smile. "Lace looks amazing on you," he added with a whisper before saying goodnight and heading down the hall towards the elevator. Sharon closed the door and turned to lean up against it.

Lace? She thought. Oh, she could definitely show him a few things in lace.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the enthusiasm for the first chapter of this (formerly) one-shot! Due to popular demand, I have included a little bonus chapter that I hope does the story justice. This one is **rated M** , so heed the rating. I'm once again stepping out of my comfort zone, so feel free to let me know how you feel about this chapter as well.

For those of you reading my other story "Text", don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. The final chapter should be posted tomorrow.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Two: Leather

Tonight was the night. Sharon had made that decision the moment she opened her door and saw Andy standing there in that leather jacket that drove her wild. It had been several weeks since their lacy make out session on her couch. During those weeks, they had shared dinner dates, movie nights, and quiet moments alone. All of it had served to make Sharon aware that she was ready to move things forward with Andy. They had finally exchanged those three little emotional words, and Sharon knew that she was ready physically as well. And when she saw that rugged leather jacket resting over a tight white t-shirt complimented by a sexy pair of jeans and boots, she was a goner.

Dinner had been very nice. He took her to a casual restaurant that happened to feature a rather large dance floor. After they savored their meals and shared a large portion of death by chocolate for dessert, they made their way to the open floor. They danced and laughed, and as it got more crowded, they moved closer and closer together until there was hardly any space between them. A popular love song began to play, and Andy pulled her impossibly closer. He expertly moved her around the floor as she became lost in the scent of his aftershave mixed with that enticing leather. She wrapped her arms around him beneath his leather jacket and swayed with his body. Her face was buried in his neck and she moved her right hand to his chest where she could rest it over his heart. The moment was intoxicating and perfect.

Once their stomachs were full and their feet tired, they drove back to Sharon's condo. Rusty was staying with Gus for the weekend. It was something that Sharon wasn't completely comfortable with, but chose not think about since he was old enough to make his own decisions. Besides, she was happy to have an empty condo tonight.

Andy walked her to her door and kissed her passionately. She took the unzipped edges of his jacket in each of her hands and tugged him into the condo with her. He locked his lips onto hers and went willingly. She kept pulling him by that sexy leather jacket as she led him down her hallway and into her room while he continued to devour her lips and mouth. The kiss was doing all sorts of good things to her body and flooding her mind with arousal. She didn't want to break the contact, but there was something she had to do before they got too caught up in each other. She reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and released his jacket. Andy repeated the groan he made that night on her couch.

"Sorry," she said gently. "But I promise it will be worth it. I'll be right back," she added before disappearing into her bathroom and closing the door. Andy let out a sigh and took a moment to look around her room. He did a full sweep, but settled his focus on her bed. Oh, the dreams and fantasies he had about that piece of furniture! It was hard to believe it was about to become a reality.

Meanwhile in her bathroom, Sharon quickly changed into a lacy black negligee and matching panties. The lace was intricate and delicate and left little to the imagination. She stood in front of the mirror and checked herself out from all angles. It was definitely lacy and definitely sexy, but she was having second thoughts about how see-through it was. The moment she stepped out into her bedroom, there would be no hiding. She would be baring herself, all of herself, to this man and the thought caused a wave of nerves to run through her. But, she loved Andy and he loved her and she was ready for this step. And then, of course, there was that leather jacket. That thought sent a wave of arousal running through her and she suddenly felt emboldened. Without another thought, she opened the door and stepped out into her room.

Andy couldn't breath. Like, actually, couldn't even focus on the simple act of breathing in and out. He just hoped that his body was doing it for him because he wanted to remain conscious for the rest of the evening. Sharon was standing in front of him in nothing but a lacy negligee that showed off her impressive curves and allowed him a very arousing peek at the parts of her body he had previously only fantasized about. But, good lord, his fantasies had never even come close to the reality in front of him. He moved his eyes up her long, slender legs to the lace clad area at their junction and felt heat pool in his groin when he noticed that the material was allowing him a sneak peek of what lay underneath. He continued his visual tour over her sexy hips and waist and then paused on her ample chest. He could see her aroused flesh straining against the lacy fabric and he desperately wanted to run his hands over it. Her breasts were even more perfect than he imagined. When his eyes scanned her face and landed on her eyes, he noticed her slight blush and shyness. He lifted his hand and curled a finger in his direction indicating for her to come towards him.

Sharon sauntered over to him, but before she could reach him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her the rest of the way. His lips crashed into hers and his hands moved from her hips up her torso. When they reached her breasts, he took their full weight in his hands and began massaging them. Sharon moaned, and Andy took his fingers and began manipulating the sensitive flesh at their peaks. She moaned again and began kissing him fervently. Their tongues tangled while his hands teased her nipples and caressed her breasts. Sharon grabbed onto the edges of his leather jacket and held on tightly. She tried to pull him closer, but there was no more space to fill. As much as she was enjoying that particular article of clothing, it had to go. She needed to feel his skin, run her hands over his muscles, and feel him bare against her. She pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms before slinging it over the bench at the end of her bed. His t-shirt went next, and she reveled in the feel of his skin under her palms.

Andy continued to focus on her soft flesh. He had always been a breast man (among other things), but finally touching Sharon like this was something he didn't think he would ever tire of. He felt her hands working on his belt and then his button and zipper. He helped her push his jeans down his hips and to the floor. Since he was still wearing his boots, he sat down on her bench to remove them along with his socks and pants. Sharon walked over and sat down on his lap, straddling him. Their mouths came together and Andy resumed his former ministrations on her breasts.

The need for air took over, so Andy pulled his lips away from hers and began blazing a trail down her neck. Sharon suddenly pulled back slightly. He sat back and looked at her intently. Her eyes were a dark shade of jade and her cheeks were flushed. She had desire written on her face, and Andy almost lost it right there. But then she did something that seriously tested his self control. She crossed her arms in front of her, grabbed the hem of her negligee in each one, and pulled it up her body and over her head. Andy was speechless. All of the waiting, all of the ups and downs, all of the small steps had been worth it for this moment right here. Every feeling he had for her mixed with every desire and it was a potent cocktail that Andy was more than happy to be drunk on. He was so completely in love and being able to express that love physically had him feeling a bit overwhelmed and they hadn't even broken the final barrier of intimacy.

Sharon felt desired, loved, and sexy when she saw Andy's eyes raking over her fully exposed upper body. She recognized the look in his eye and knew that it held every emotion he felt for her. She was overcome with love and the need to finally show him everything she had been feeling for him. She leaned down and captured his lips and poured into that kiss every ounce of love and desire that she had inside of her. His hands palmed the supple flesh of her exposed breasts. As she repositioned herself so that she was on top of his hardened length, she began to slowly rock her hips. Their underwear provided the only barrier between the final step in their physical relationship, and Sharon became more and more eager to remove it as Andy moved his mouth to her nipple and began matching her rocking hips.

When they had both had enough of the teasing, they climbed from her bench to her bed, removing each other's underwear in the process. Andy took a minute to softly run his fingers up and down Sharon's bare body watching as goosebumps started to appear. He wanted to memorize her beautiful body, drink it in, and enjoy every second of this new experience with her. She caressed his chest and back with her soft finger tips enjoying the feel of him. They kept their faces close enough to steal kisses along the way.

Finally, they were ready to continue, so Sharon flipped them over and climbed on top of Andy straddling him once again. She leaned over and kissed him before running her hand over the part of him that needed her the most. She applied just the right amount of pressure and enjoyed the look of pleasure that washed over Andy's features. When she couldn't take it any longer, she raised herself up and slowly sunk back down allowing him to fill her slowly. The sensation was hypnotizing and provided a mix of pleasure and pain. Once he was completely inside of her, she paused and they took a few moments to acclimate and simply enjoy the sensation of being connected in this way. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. When they reluctantly pulled apart, Sharon sat up and began to move slowly above him. Andy was mesmerized by the sight of her. Her beautiful body rising and falling, her ample breasts bouncing gently with the motion, her hair tousled and falling over her soft skin, and her face the picture of pleasure and desire: eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and cheeks rosy.

Sharon continued to move on top of him. She swirled her hips and let out soft moans that increased Andy's own arousal. The motion and friction she was causing was slowly causing him to lose his control. Plus, watching her body undulating over him and her face contort into pleasure and lust was slowly causing him to come undone. She started moving more irregularly and her breathing increased. Andy knew that she was getting close. He wasn't that far off himself, so he moved his hand to her sensitive bud and started applying the right amount of pressure. Sharon's moans increased, and Andy started to feel his first tightening sensations. Sharon sped up again, and Andy felt like he might explode. He managed to hang on and watched as Sharon gyrated with purpose. She was consumed with heat and pleasure. Every nerve in her body felt awake and aroused and it was beyond glorious. She could feel Andy's fingers on her and it was perfect just like the feel of him inside her. She moved irregularly and felt the tension starting to release, she cleared her mind and allowed the overwhelming pleasure to fill her and carry her over the edge. Andy watched her fall, and moved with her as he felt his own climax starting to take over. He crashed down shortly after her and felt overcome with the emotion of the experience.

Sharon leaned forward and pressed her body against his. She wanted to feel her skin on his, his hands running over her back, and his lips caressing hers. They stayed that way for as long as their bodies stayed connected. Once the physical connection was lost, Sharon rolled off of him keeping her upper body in contact with his chest and her legs tangled in his.

"I love you," he whispered and Sharon smiled into his chest.

"I love you, too," she said honestly. And she felt it even stronger than she had before this latest physical connection. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back lovingly. "And you look really good in leather," she added echoing his words about her in lace all those weeks ago.

"Leather and lace, huh? Not a bad combination," he said with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him. She could definitely go for more Andy in leather, and she imagined, he wouldn't complain if she wore more lace. The thought made her smile, but being wrapped up in his arms as she fell asleep that night was what had her feeling perfectly content.

THE END


End file.
